negasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Jesus Valdes Aran/Poppa Peg LA ESCUELITA 53 English Madafaka 2.0/Transcripción
Narrador: 'No apto para la USEBEQ. *'Narrador: '¡Poppa! *'Poppa: '¡Soy Poppa la Cerda! (Aparece Batman) *'Batman: '¡Soy Batman putos! *'Poppa: 'Puto Cabrón. *'Batman: '¡Soy Batman! *'Narrador: '¡Poppa! ¡AAAHHH! (La pantalla del título dice que fue creado por Batman) *'Narrador: 'Escuelita,escuelita,escuelita *'Poppa: 'Hoy presentamos, english madafaka. (Poppa está con sus compañeros en clases) *'Tio Noob: 'Bueno niños, les dejo a Kyle para que trabajen en inglés. *'Negas: '¡El idioma que nadie quiere aprender! *'Poppa: 'Puto Cabrón. *'Jorge Excremento: '¡Pah pah! *'Tio Noob: 'Ya nos vamos. (El Tio Noob y Negas se van y aparece el Profesor Británico) *'Profesor Británico: 'Hello niños. *'Todos: '¡Hola! *'Jorge Excremento: '¡Pah pah! *'Emilia Elefante: 'OMG! *'Edmond Elefante: 'Mames! *'Profesor Británico: 'Bueno, vamos a aprender frases en inglés. *'Poppa: 'Pinchi maestro gringo cabrón. *'Profesor Británico: 'Que significa en español esto, Today is a good day. (Gustavo levanta la mano) *'Gustavo: 'Yo teacher, es, hoy hace un gran día. *'Profesor Británico: 'Good job Gustavo, eres muy inteligente, a ver tu Candy, que significa esto en español, Yo soy un gran deportista. *'Candy Gata: '(Con un acento estadounidense) ¡Yo soy un gran deportista! *'Profesor Británico: 'Muy mal Candy, esto es en serio, significa, I am a great athlete. *'Candy Gata: 'Mierda. *'Profesor Británico: 'A ver Poppa, que significa en español, Hoy voy a la casa de mi abuela a comer. *'Poppa: '¡Está bien fácil pendejo! Significa, ¡Today voy a la house de mi grandma a comer Pinchis Beaners! *'Profesor Británico: 'Muy mal Poppa, se nota que no quieres aprender, en español significa, Today I go to my grandmother's house to eat, bueno, vamos a aprender los colores en inglés, repitan conmigo (Los alumnos repiten lo que el Profesor Británico dice) red rojo, green verde, blue azul, pink rosa, orange naranja, brown café... *'Narrador: '2 horas después... *'Profesor Británico: 'Bueno, los que tienen 10 son Pedro, Reynaldo, Kendall, Piri, Ral, Caillou, Chloe, Anita, Paquita, Bart, Lisa, Gumball, Darwin, Gustavo, Joey, Sanjay, Craig, Dade, Edith, Urbano, Bebop, Chika, Vita, Bache y Matt, los que tienen 7 son Ricardo, Rebeca, Suzi, Candy, Claire, Benjamin, Freddy Zorro, Edmond, Kick Buttowski, Gunther, Jackie, Martino, Andrés, Daniel, Ranito, Keto, Alonso, Julian Ramirez, Luciano, Francois, Kathy, Mikey, Pancho, Jose, Miranda, Dopoppa, Sabeca, Dosuzi, Dopedro, Dodany, Doemilia, Doharvey, Dozoey, Sandy, Shay, Alexis, Ulises y Peho, los que tienen 5 son Emilia, Harvey, Hayley, Loki, Rubi, Camila, Pepito, Jaimito, Ranita, Keta, Deostacio, Héctor, Clara, Putopelo, Ponchito, KO, Roman y Olivia y los que tienen 0 son Poppa, Jorge Excremento, Dany, Zoey, Burocracio, Phineas, Ferb, Victor, Diego Cuco, Maria Pulgo, Axel, Haiku, Ben, Holly, Llamas y Daniel Cuco, very bad, very bad kids. *'Poppa: '¡Pinchi maestro miado! *'Jorge Excremento: '''¡Pah pah! (Termina el episodio y aparece Ñoñostacio) *Ñoñostacio: '''Bajen el Juego Friki amiguitos, y consigan a mi y al Checker Cuckis, Wapper, Luan Rizo, Megan Parker, Timmy Turner, Dustin Brooks, Issac Erizo, Luna Oveja, Lazlo, Abrahm Putas, Ned Bigby, Richard Putas, Danny Phantom, Ami Onuki, Samantha Manson, Lynn Chan, Niño Gringo, Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Yumi Hoshimura, El Karateca, La Resbaladilla y Beny Brown y a los nuevos ayudantes Shadow el Jeshejojo, Sonic Nuevo, El Abuelo, Kim Posible, Heffer y Sheila y los nuevos enemigos Zombi de pértiga, Zombi caracubo, Zombi lector, Zombi deportista, Zombi bailón, Zombictor, Zombi con globo, Zombipulta, las Abejas, los Alacranes, los Mosquitos, Ultron, Spark Mandrill, la Cacarmadura y el Conejo Cholo en el Modo Infinito 3.0, ojalá también salga Monchiro. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Transcripciones de la Temporada 2018